Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-23927666-20190131103057/@comment-23927666-20190219235916
Hier schließlich auch meine Analyse zu dem nächsten Forenbattle. Immer interessant die neuen Anfänge eines Newcomers zu sehen. Auch der Thomas ist ja mittlerweile ein gern gesehener und mittlerweile auch etwas erfahrenerer Texter. Mal sehen ob der Kondor oder der Igel gewinnt. Kondor HR vs Marvin RR Die Eggman-Anspielung im Intro weil Egg= Ei beim Kondor ist eine gute Idee, jedoch in der Ausführung etwas mager, auch da nur weibliche Vögel Eier legen. Kommen wir mal zur Runde. Die ist ganz einfach.. gut. Ausnahmsweise muss ich mich in der Analyse hier aus Zeitdruck mal kurz fassen, also will ich nicht zu viel sagen. Das Eagle/Igel Wortspiel war ganz cool, das mit Fast Food ebenfalls, die Lines bezüglich schnell von Begriff, oder schnell von der Hand waren unspektakulärer aber noch in Ordnung. Die Line dass Marvin The Hedgehog klingt wie Sonics behinderter Zwillingsbruder war das größte Highlight mMn. Sehr geil. Die Endlines waren leider relativ meh. Aus der Angriffsfläche mit dem Vader Bild hätte man was besseres basteln können. Der Anfang bei Marvin mit Kondors Logikfehler im Intro ist direkt gut. Jedoch ziemlich suboptimal den Gegner als dumm zu bezeichnen und dabei "Dummmheit" zu schreiben. Hat es etwas runtergezogen. Ansonsten waren im ersten Part die Desert Eagle-Line und die Vornamenline am Ende gute Konter. Der Rest ist mehr Erwähnung als richtiges Punchen, wobei auffällt dass dem Marvin noch die Routine fällt um sowas richtig pointieren zu können. Ähnlich wie beim früheren Sozi, nur das ich es hier im Vergleich der Anfangstexte sogar etwas besser finde. Im zweiten Part war leider nur noch der Anfang gut, der 2002 Konter war irgendwie in Ordnung. Der Rest ist krass unnötig, genauso wie die Idee überhaupt einen zweiten Part zu machen. Fazit: Kondor ist einfach überlegen. Die Runde zeichnet sich hauptsächlich durch unterhaltsame Wortspiele aus. Immer wieder gute Lines, hin und wieder auch paar schlechtere zb. am Ende, aber eine gute Runde sogar was die Technik angeht. Marvin hat viele Möglichkeiten verschenkt, da fehlt einfach die Routine, an der Technik und Rechtschreibung muss er auch noch arbeiten, aber im 1. Part gab es ein paar ziemlich solide bis gute Konter. Da Kondor ihn nicht zerstört sondern "nur" recht klar besiegt hat und es ja ein Debüt ist bin ich mal gnädig. HR Tomtom Kondor 2:1 RR Marvin the Hedgehog Marvin HR vs Kondor RR Marvin beginnt mit versuchten Fronts gegen Kondors Vogelimage, die leider wieder in der Ausführung scheitern. Eine Line fand ich jedoch sehr geil. "Denn du rennst eh davon. Wie bei Avatar-Herr der Elemente Stichwort: Tom-Tom" Der Bezug ist perfekt und die Pointe sitzt einfach, da es dort wirklich einen Charakter mit gleichem Namen gab (ein Baby) das als Nebenplot in einer Folge, weil man nicht gut aufgepasst hat, weggerannt ist. Wollte ich mal erwähnen da meine Mitjuroren die Line scheinbar nicht ganz gecheckt haben. (Glaube ich) Der Rest des Parts ist aber wieder sehr unnötig und pointenlos. Im 2. Part waren nur die Lines über die bedrohte Art gerade so ok, der Rest scheitert wieder stark an der Umsetzung. Warum er Kondors Freilossieg gegen Horst als Niederlage abstempelt ist mir auch ein Rätsel. Kondor hätte wohl auch so gewonnen und auch sonst ist sowas sehr punchlinearm und ideenlos. Das Outro reißt es leider auch nicht raus. Kondors Runde beginnt direkt mit einem lustigen Intro, was man noch weiter hätte ausführen können aber es trifft auch so ganz gut. Zu Beginn macht er sich direkt über Marvins unnötige Lines lustig was ziemlich solide kommt, auch wenn dieses 111111!!!!!!!! wohl etwas zu viel des Guten war. Danach kommen richtig geile Konter auf teilweise Logikfehler "Statistik beschmutzen"-Line oder die Zeile über Remakefilme und Marvins geklaute Lines hab ich auch sehr gefeiert. Der davonrennen-Konter war sogar auch gut und die Endline passt ebenfalls und erniedrigt nochmal schön konzeptartig, weil er die Runde dann tatsächlich mit einem stumpfen Outro beendet was einfach passt. Fazit: Kondor hat hier weniger unterhaltsame Wortspiele gebracht, sondern einfach mit inhaltlich starken Kontern entkräftet, erniedrigt und zerstört. Bei Marvin fand ich nur die Tomtom-Line richtig gut. Bei Kondor fast alles. Die Technik ist diesmal etwas schwächer als in Kondors Hinrunde aber inhaltlich reicht es dafür diesmal für einen vernichtenden Sieg. Trotzdem dranbleiben und üben, Marvin. So haben wir uns alle hier schon verbessert. Ansätze sind da, das Ausformulieren der Punchlines ist der wichtigste Aspekt welchen du verbessern musst, aber das kommt spätestens mit der Routine. HR Marvin The Hedgehog 0:2 RR Tomtom Kondor Resume: 4:1 für Tomtom Kondor